Witches in Tights
Witches In Tights is the 93rd episode of Charmed. Guest Stars :Jeannie Epper as The Elderly Woman :Kasim Saul as The Security Guard :Ernie Reyes Jr. as Cass :Mark Sheppard as Arnon :Tinsley Grimes as Phoebe's Assistant :Craig Robert Young as Dave :Andrew James Allen as Kevin :Gary Becker as Ramus Episode guide Piper and Leo are scouting a rival club that is making inroads on P3. Piper thinks part of the problem is that she's been focused on her upcoming pregnancy. They spot a couple making out on a couch--it's Paige and her latest date, a guy named Dave. Piper is somewhat surprised to see Paige isn't at P3, but Dave wanted to check out the DJ. Piper gets another surprise--Phoebe is moonlighting here as a waitress. Phoebe and Paige admit they didn't tell Piper of their plans because they thought all the noise wouldn't be good for their niece-to-be, but Piper thinks it's good for an expectant mother to get out at night. She walks away, and Phoebe and Paige wonder just how much they pissed Piper off. In an alley, a teenage boy, Kevin, is drawing a tiger on a pad when a demon, Arnon, fades in. Kevin has the power to make objects he draws come alive, but hasn't had much luck making this tiger drawing come alive. With Arnon's encouragement, Kevin concentrates and brings the tiger to life. He doesn't know how to make it disappear, but Arnon takes the drawing and rips it, and the tiger disappears. Arnon tells Kevin that he needs to make a comic-book character he's been working on as well. Later that night, Kevin heads home when he runs into a local thug, Cass, who doesn't like anyone walking in on his work. Taking Kevin's pad, he sees a picture of Kevin knocking him down. Enraged, he punches Kevin to the ground and walks away. Kevin glances at a picture of the comic-book character he's been drawing. Cass and one of his buddies are ransacking an office when a man dressed like a comic-book character bursts through the wall. He calls himself the Aggressor. Cass' friend pulls a knife, but the Aggressor suddenly moves behind him and throws him across the room. Cass pulls a gun and fires, but the Aggressor deflects the bullets back at Cass, killing him. The Aggressor speeds away. The next morning, Paige comes home to find Piper eating a strange concoction of a sandwich. Piper thinks she saw Paige briefly show up in the manor earlier that morning. Paige admits that she and Dave were about to have sex in Dave's apartment when she sudddenly orbed back to the manor. Fortunately, the lights in the apartment were out, and Paige orbed back in before he noticed. She thinks it's because she's concerned that if she and Dave get really close, she'll have to tell him she's a witch. Suddenly, they hear a loud crash--it's Leo, along with an Elder; they orbed into the conservatory and Leo had a rather rough landing. Leo introduces the Elder as Ramus. He's due to transfer his powers to a new Elder, but the transfer must take place before the end of the night's Equinox and the sisters have to protect him until then in case a demon takes a run at him. Nobody let Piper in on this, but Leo, Phoebe and Paige didn't want Piper worrying about any possible demonic attacks. Piper is visibly frustrated. In an abandoned hangar, Kevin is upset; he wanted the Aggressor to rough up Cass, not kill him. Kevin tore up the drawing, but Arnon wants to send the Aggressor after Ramus. Arnon says Ramus is evil, and he wants to kill him and take his powers before he can do any more harm. Phoebe is swamped at work by tons of letters and can't decide whom to help. Piper calls; she thinks Paige is being overprotective, but Phoebe backs Paige up. Piper wants Phoebe to babysit Ramus so she can go audition some DJs at P3. She'd let Paige handle it, but Paige is back at Dave's place trying to make up for last night. Phoebe finally agrees to head home just as Cole shows up. He tells her about a slumlord, Edward Miller, who is about to evict hundreds of tenants even though he took millions from the city to renovate his properties. Cole can't get an injunction to stop the evictions until tomorrow morning, and wants Phoebe to expose him. She asks why Cole doesn't just use his powers to turn Ed into a fountain pen, but Cole is determined not to use them after nearly strangling Phoebe to death a week earlier. Phoebe doesn't think she can do anything, but changes her mind after finding out many of Miller's tenants have written her for help. Paige and Dave are trying to get going. Dave senses something is wrong, but Paige isn't willing to give details, only saying that things are "complicated" and she's different from other girls. Dave isn't deterred. They start going at it again. Piper tells Ramus to let Leo know she's heading to P3, but Ramus refuses; the sisters are supposed to protect him, not Leo. However, Piper lets it be known what she thinks of the Elders' numerous rules. Ramus then drops a surprise--he supported Piper and Leo's marriage, in part because he and several others foresaw they would have a powerful magical child. Phoebe walks in, but only for a moment before she confronts Miller. Just then, the Aggressor barges in and goes after Ramus. Piper tries to freeze him, but it only slows him down. Phoebe calls for Paige, who orbs in still wearing a nightie. Phoebe tries to kick the Aggressor, but he shoves her like a rag doll. Leo rushes downstairs amid the commotion and orbs Ramus away. Piper and Paige initially think they were attacked by a demon, but Phoebe realizes he looks more like a comic-book character. Leo orbs back in, he's hidden Ramus in the Heavens, but he has to get back down in time for the Equinox. Paige suspects that the demon of illusion is hiding in a comic book somehow. Phoebe wants to stop Miller, but Paige wants to track down the demon. They talk around Piper, who finally has enough and decides to go with Paige. Arnon nearly strangles Kevin to death, and orders him to draw a more powerful Aggressor. As Arnon walks away, Kevin starts drawing a woman that closely resembles Phoebe. Phoebe walks in on Miller as he's hustling out tenants. She threatens to expose him, but he blows her off. Just as Phoebe is about to follow him, she turns into a comic-book superhero. Piper and Paige are checking out comic book stores when they suddenly turn into superheroes as well. They leap onto a rooftop in a bound. As they're trying to figure out what's going on, they hear a woman being mugged. Piper and Paige rush in out of the fog. The mugger shoots at Piper. She tries to freeze the bullets--and instead catches one in her hand. Spooked, the mugger tries to run away, but Piper zips in front of him and throws him into a dumpster. Phoebe is holding Miller over the edge of the roof by his ankles. He begs her to let him go, promising not only to let the tenants stay, but clean up the building. Cole shimmers in and tells her to let Miller go. She doesn't listen, and continues to threaten Miller until he agrees to her demands. Cole is worried Phoebe might expose herself, but Phoebe isn't at all worried. She zips away, leaping from building to building. Miller tells his guards to dig up what they can on Phoebe. The sisters zip back to the manor. They're initially overjoyed, especially Phoebe; she's helped dozens of readers. However, Phoebe pulls off her mask and realizes that it's clouding her judgment. Piper takes off her mask and feels the same way, but Paige wants to keep her mask on. Just then, the Aggressor barges in and knocks Phoebe across the room. He takes a swing at Paige, but she zips out of the way and he smashes his fist through a wall. Paige punches him, and Piper kicks him down. The Aggressor gets back up and rushes at Piper, but Phoebe lands several blows and throws him into the conservatory. A piece of wood breaks off a table and impales him in the chest. To the sisters' surprise, the Aggressor thanks them--and turns into Kevin. Leo is initially reluctant to heal Kevin, but the sisters are convinced he was being manipulated. Kevin admits that he turned the sisters into superheroes--the Protectors--so they'd have enough power to defeat the Aggressor. Leo says that Kevin is a powerful witch as well, with the power of thought projection. He originally created the Aggressor because he was tired of being picked on all the time. Soon after he first drew the Aggressor, he met Arnon, who claimed he could help focus his powers. The Elders want Leo to bring Ramus back down, but the sisters fear Arnon could kill him. Kevin offers to follow Arnon back to his hideout. The sisters think it's too dangerous, but Kevin says that they'll be more than a match for Arnon. Leo has brought Ramus back. To Leo's surprise, Ramus says that it's actually his time to die. He does grant Leo one peek at the future. Leo asks if his baby will be all right, and Ramus tells him that she'll be more powerful than even he and Piper can imagine. Kevin slips into Arnon's lair, promising to yell when he sees Arnon. Paige can't listen in due to airplanes flying overhead. Arnon has found out Kevin turned the sisters into superheroes. The sisters think Kevin's been in there too long, and head inside. Unknown to the sisters, Miller is videotaping them. The sisters find Kevin unconscious--and another Aggressor drawing. At that moment, the Aggressor rushes in and rips the drawing of the sisters in half, turning them back to normal. Before the sisters can fight back, the Aggressor violently throws them through the wall. Kevin comes out just as the sisters come to. Kevin tells them that Arnon made him turn him into the most powerful Aggressor yet, and is now after Ramus. Kevin wants to turn the sisters into superheroes again, but the sisters think it'll take too long. Piper suggests intercepting Arnon at the manor. Leo and Ramus are waiting in the living room. Leo is worried about the sisters, but Ramus tells him that they'll be too late in any event. The Aggressor barges in and sends Leo flying into the dining room. He then turns to Ramus and takes his powers. The sisters and Kevin orb in. Paige orbs the Aggressor's boots off of his feet and rips the drawing. The Aggressor turns back into Arnon. Before he can react, Piper blows him up. Ramus' powers flow into Kevin, who becomes the newest Elder. The sisters are surprised; they didn't think an Elder could be that young. Miller runs into Cole at his office and shows him the videotape of the sisters in action. At P3, Paige and Dave run into Piper and Leo making out. Piper plans to slow down for the rest of the pregnancy. Paige was finally able to have sex with Dave, but wants to make sure she can trust him before telling him she's a witch. Phoebe walks in; Cole phoned her with word that Miller knows about her powers. Miller demands $50,000 a month from Cole in return for his silence. Cole warns Miller that he has powers as well. Miller scoffs and heads off to sell the tape, but Cole sends him up in flames. Phoebe arrives, and sees Miller's remains. Cole says he had to kill Miller to protect her secret. However, far from being impressed, Phoebe is horrified and runs out of the elevator. Evils Arnon A lower level demon with the power to sense great power. He was after the powers of the Elder Remus and used a teenager named Kevin to do so. Evils Vanqished # Arnon is vanquished by Piper with molecular combustion. Gallery Stills witchesGallerySTill.jpg|Gallery Still from ("Witches in Tights") WitchTights1.jpg|Gallery Still of Holly and Rose Notes * The title of this episode is a play on words of the film Robin Hood: Men in Tights. * An alternate title for this episode that The WB used in promotional commercials was Magic Wears a Mask. * This is one of many episodes in which one of the Charmed Ones is referred to as Wonder Woman. It should be noted that Jeannie Epper who plays an elderly woman in this episode, was previously the main stunt woman used on the television series Wonder Woman. * Kevin's power to project his drawings to life is similar to Billie Jenkins projection, and a power Wyatt has displayed on various occasions. * Dave's apartment is the same one used in Dream Sorcerer and The Witch is Back. * Even tho the title is '''Witches In Tights' this is the eighth episode to have the word witch in it the title. * When Piper is a superhero, she moves with super speed, making it the second time we see her demonstrate this ability. The first time was in the ''Awakened. She would later demonstrate the ability in Gone with the Witches. * The color of Paige's and Phoebe's lips changed to coordinate with the colors of their costumes; Paige went pink and Phoebe went red. * Although Elders were previously seen in Blinded by the Whitelighter, their hoods were up and their faces were never shown. Thus, this episode marks the first time an Elder is ever fully seen. * In The WB's official trailer for this episode, one clip isn't used in the episode; when Paige lifts the car. thumb|300px|right|Witches in Tights WB trailer Glitches * Ramus said his powers are mental and that is why he could not orb himself; however, he is able to hover as Leo did in Size Matters. Note: 'Hovering and Orbing are two different things, so it's possible that he can hover and not orb, even if he's hovering is made of orbs. Hovering, as Phoebe has done, is mental so it ties into his powers. * The original drawing of the Charmed Ones as superheroes is different from the one Arnon tore up. * The overhead look at the club shows that Piper and Leo should have seen Paige and Dave long before they actually did. Quotes :(Arnon's supervillian powers are stripped from him by Paige and he's rendered practicaly powerless)'' :Paige: Since you have Ramus' powers you should know what comes next. :Piper: It's gonna hurt isn't it. (Paige nods in agreement) :Arnon': ''(realizes what they mean) No! (Piper blows him up, vanquishing him) 505